Missing Out
by Gryffin1128
Summary: Harry is consumed by work. You guess. Just read the fic,I'm a bad summarizer. And oh, it's not done.And to the ppl who have already finished, i dont know when i'm going to continue, so keep your fingers crossed for me that i dont get writer's block.


Missing Out  
  
I lay in a magically enlarged bed, just woken up by the owl named Hedwig. My arm made its way across to the other side of the bed-empty. That was what I expected. It had been the same for a few days now. Every night he got into bed, there would be no one beside him, every morning he woke up, no one. Harry was busy with homework, and Quidditch, now that he was Captain since they were in 7th year.  
  
I looked around Harry's dormitory, everyone was still asleep, Weasley, Longbottom, and two other boys that weren't too well known. I decided to get out of bed early so he might be able to see Harry, before he rushes over to the library-again. I got dressed, put on a pair of trousers, buttoned his shirt, and put on his robe. Then I rushed down the stairs skipping three steps at time, rushed out the portrait hole and into the Great Hall. As I started to approach the Gryffindor table, he heard the usual whispers from the Slytherins, 'There's that Slytherin traitor,' or 'There's that slut.' I was use to it now, but it didn't really matter anyway, I loved Harry, I can't deny that. If the Slytherins didn't like it, then screw them, that's why I stay with Harry every night, instead of my own four poster bed in the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
As I started to approach Harry, I could see him quickly eating his breakfast. I sat next to him and helped myself to some sunny side up eggs. I was greeted with a "Hey baby," kiss on the cheek and half a hug. I nodded, before I could say anything, he finished his breakfast.  
  
He said to me, "I gotta go now Drake, gotta catch up on all this homework." He placed a quick kiss on my lips and my forehead, and he raced off. I dropped the toast I was buttering and sat there feeling sorry for myself until class was about to start, all I had was the piece of toast.  
  
After my morning class with the Hufflepuffs, I was ambushed by a bunch of Slytherins. I know I didn't run around those circles anymore, so Pansy Parkinson, Princess of Slytherin took my place of Grand Asshole of Hogwarts. And now that I was what they called the traitor of Slytherin, they were after my blood. They all had a smirk on, and most of the guys were taller than I was, and one of them shoved me over to another, and to blond girl who shoved me back to the middle as I hit the floor, as my books fell to the floor and my bottle of ink clashed. I did not show weakness, I kept silent, but I knew being on the floor on my knees in front of Pansy Parkinson was not a good picture. I was about to get up when I felt a pressure on my back, it kept my down, on my knees and hands, in front of the Bitch of Hogwarts. I couldn't do anything, and then I heard Pansy's wicked voice, "Now lick my boots." The gang laughed.  
  
Before I knew what to do, there was a yell behind Pansy, "Petrificus Totalus!!" and Pansy fell straight to the floor, and the spell on my back was lifted. I looked up and was not at all surprised. It was Harry and his gang, Granger and Weasley. The started blasting away the Slytherins, they were mostly fireworks that scared them off; it gave me a great laugh, seeing that they were scared of fire works. Before the four of us ran away, I poked my want at Parkinson's ribs and hissed a spell that gave her an electric shock. Then Harry lifted the body bind, and cast the Impediment Charm on her. Then the four of us ran for it, before I knew where we were going, the 3 of them pulled me through a wall, into a secret room in Hogwarts. As soon as I was in the room, I was taken into Harry's arms, "Are you ok??" He asked as I noticed Granger and Weasley walk straight to one corner of the room as if they see this too much, and in fact, they did, but not for a while.  
  
I nodded to Harry's question. He gave me another question, this time with a smirk, "How do you think this is going to be for you reputation?"  
  
I grinned, "Definitely not good." He nodded in agreement, and wrapped his arms around me, before the feeling sunk in, deep enough to remember it forever, to when we get old and think back and laugh, he broke the embrace, and again, I had expected this.  
  
"Oh no, I still have to finish my Potions project." And he added something about Snape. He faced me and said, "I really have to go, I'm sorry Draco." He again placed a kiss on my lips and forehead, and went through the wall. I stared at wall for a few moments before I figured out what just happened. I didn't know what to do; I hardly get to spend any time with Harry anymore. I never thought I would, but I turned to Granger and Weasley for answers, and was replied with two shrugs.  
  
After my second class, I went to lunch. Again, I sat in the Gryffindor table, without Harry, he couldn't make it. As I started eating my lunch, I caught the eyes of a Slytherin, one that I usually didn't notice. He was definitely not one of those that insulted me usually. Then I suddenly remembered that he had helped me pick my things back up when Pansy's gang had punctured a hole in my bag. He gave me a sweet smile as I rolled my peas from one side of my plate to another. I couldn't help but look at him, and forced a smile on my own face. There seemed to be sympathy in his eyes, he must have noticed my attitude everywhere I went that day.  
  
After dinner, I didn't feel like going up to Gryffindor Tower, so I decided to just wander Hogwarts for a while. As I walked through corridor after corridor, passing painting after painting. As turned a corner I heard the footsteps of yet another person, besides my own. I stopped, and his slowed, as he daringly stepping towards me.  
  
I turned and faced him; it was the boy I had seen at dinner. "What do you want Jake?" I asked with a sigh. The boy was actually shy, that was unexpected. It was a while before he answered, but I had nothing better to do.  
  
Finally, he answered, "You." My eyes went wide open, I never drop my jaw.  
  
"Well, you can't have me, I'm with..you know who." I said waving a hand at him.  
  
"I know what's been going on." He said. "I've been watching you from a distance for a while now, your..amazing. Beautiful, swift, smart, and so much more." He said, as his hand came up and stroked my cheek. I couldn't resist it, I wanted this, I missed this feeling.  
  
Then Jake took me into his arms, kissing me all over. He pushed back my robe and started unbuttoning my shirt as he continued placing kisses all over. Once my shirt was open, his lips went from my cheek to my neck and down to my chest, every kiss burning with guilt. In my heart, I knew this was wrong, but my body was desperate for this, I missed being cherished, being loved. As my body burned with joy, my heart froze and ached inside.  
  
Harry slammed his Charms book closed, as he relished the relief of having all his work done. He had not heard form Draco since the big "explosion" this morning. And knowing Draco, he must be wandering the halls again. He packed up his things and got up to search the corridors.  
  
As he reached the end of the Main Corridor, he saw in the shadows the least expected thing. Draco shirtless embraced in a Slytherin's arms.  
  
I had now just broken Harry Potter's heart. I looked into the disbelief in his eyes. The second we made eye contact, Harry turned around and ran for it. I untied myself from Jake's arms and ran after him, calling his name. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, he turned around and shoved me against Hogwart's marble wall.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I am really sorry, you ha" I was cut off.  
  
"Malfoy!" So it was Malfoy now? "I saw what I saw; you were shirtless, wrapped up in someone else's arms. You seemed pretty damn comfortable to me." He said, as a tear slid down his cheek. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I hope you're happy Draco." And he turned around and strode off. I slid slumped down the wall and cried, harder than I had my whole life. And before Harry reached Gryffindor Tower, he turned a corner and collapsed. There, he cried his heart out.  
  
Thank god the next day was a weekend; I had all day to cry. That morning, I did not eat; I hid in a secret chamber in Hogwarts and continued to cry my eyes out, unlike Harry whom I'm sure would have been noble and brave and faced the world. I was weak without him, without him, I'm just the scum I was before his love came into my life. I hated myself for giving all that away, all my happiness, all my heart. I decided I had to fix this, somehow, someway. I exited the chamber, and before long, I was snatched by Jake.  
  
"Well hello there." He said sweetly.  
  
"Don't touch me, get away from me." But his grip did not loosen.  
  
"I can't let you go Draco. I won't." At those words, a spell came flying from behind him, it hit him in the back and he collapsed to the floor, as warts started to appear on his face. I looked up at the spell caster, and it was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"I didn't do it for you Draco." Was my reply. It was partly a lie, but that I did not know. And again, he turned his back on me and strode away. 


End file.
